Secrets of the Past
by TrueAvatar
Summary: Azula se encuentra con Zuko luego de perder la memoria. Ahora el Gaang y la princesa deberán aprender a lidiar con sus diferencias para enfrentar los problemas de su pasado y futuro. Sokkla, Zucest.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1** **(Ocurre poco antes de "El Templo Aire del Oeste")**

El Señor del Fuego Ozai se mantenía pensativo en la sala del trono. Su hijo Zuko había vuelto del exilio pocas semanas atrás, y hacía menos de un día desde que se convirtió en traidor. Es como si no tuviese respeto por la Nacion del Fuego en absoluto.

De todos modos, no le preocupaba. Su hijo siempre fue un incompetente, un inútil; el deshonor de la familia real. Lo que sí le preocupaba era lo que dijo al comienzo de su enfrentamiento:

"Fue Azula quien derrotó al Avatar, no yo".

Azula había asegurado que su hermano derrotó al Avatar, ¿por qué mentiría sobre algo así?

Su hija no actuaba de esa forma. Ella podría ser calculadora, peligrosa y estratégica, pero esas cualidades la convertían en la Princesa, y nunca se atrevió a mentirle a su padre.

Hasta ahora.

Varios de los guardias aseguraron ver al Avatar combatiendo contra los globos de batalla; afirmaciones que no lograban nada excepto aumentar las sospechas sobre su hija. Si no podía confiar en su mejor aliada, no podía confiar en nadie.

Decidió que debía tomar responsailidad por sus acciones. Por supuesto que no le daría pena de muerte como intentó hacer con su hijo, antes de que este huyera como un cobarde; pero de ninguna manera le ortorgaría el trono a su hija si ella decidía mentirle a su propio padre.

Tal vez podría encarcelarla, dejarla en aislamiento como escarmiento por lo que hizo, y una vez finalizado, le restituiría su derecho al trono. Pero claro, siempre estaba el peligro de que la chica se volviese loca. O las posibilidades de que escapara.

Continuó meditando sobre el asunto. Comenzó a pensar en los maestros tierra de Azula, los Dai Li. Recordó el seguimiento completo que ordenó hacer. Después de todo, secuaces o no, eran del Reino Tierra, ¿quién podía asegurar que eran completamente confiables? Después de todo, traicionaron al Rey Tierra luego de servirle por años, e incluso a Long Feng, luego de unirse a Azula. Tal vez tendrían las agallas de intentar un motín contra él.

No es que tuivera miedo de un grupo de maestros tierra. Podría ganarle a todos ellos antes de que pudieran decir "té de jasmín". Pero obviamente envenenaron las ideas de su hija.

Ozai siempre supo que su hija estaba sedienta de poder, era una ambición que compartían. Pero al parecer, la sed de su hija creció en proporciones excesivas. Ella probó el gusto de apoderarse de un trono imperial, en el Reino Tierra; ahora debía querer más, tal vez derrocarlo a él, apoderarse del trono.

Claro que ella podría simplemente esperar a que llegara su hora, entonces tomar podría el trono como le correspondía. Pero el poder no podía esperar. Ella sin duda estaba ansiosa por derrotarlo. Posiblemente lo estuviese esperarndo fuera de la sala para acabar con él.

No podía tomar un riesgo tan grande.

Finalmente, recordó el secreto de los Dai Li: el lavado de cerebro; una habilidad que ni siquiera Azula conocía.

Luego de enterarse de ello, gracias al seguimiento, decidió usarlo para sus propios fines. Cada ciertos días, los llamaba para hacer olvidar información importante a generales de poca confianza. Al parecer era tiempo de acudir a ellos una vez más.

Azula sería desterrada. No de la Nación, sino de la Capital solamente, pero no podía dejarla salir sin un escarmiento mayor.

Azula debía olvidarlo todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Azula caminaba por los pasillos del palacio. Su padre la había llamado para una importante reunión de guerra, de la cual de requería de su asistencia.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo antes que habría una reunión? - Exclamó furiosa a su amiga Ty Lee.

La acróbata comenzó a caminar con las manos, mirando pensativa a la Princesa. Era su forma de buscar ideas: según ella, de esa forma la sangre y las ideas llegaban más rápido a la cabeza.

-Tal vez el señor del Fuego quería que llegaras a último momento, así cuando estuviesen listos para comenzar, ¡les dieras una sorpresa a todos! - Rió alegremente.

Azula suspiró. Ty lee podía ser muy divertida y alegre, pero realmente debía comenzar a tomar las cosas en serio. ¿Acaso a ella le gustaría que su mejor amiga no respetara sus problemas en absoluto? Bueno, por supuesto que ella se ha burlado de sus problemas un par de veces, ¡pero eso no le da derecho a hacer no mismo!

De todos modos, decidió que prefería a su amiga alegre y bromista, a tener dos amigas como Mai.

Luego recordó que no la había visto en todo el día.

-¿Has visto a Mai?

-No, no ha salido de su casa desde hace dos días- Respondió Ty Lee.

-¿Acaso está enferma? Si es así, ve a su casa y dile que se mejore, pero que no ponga un pie en el palacio hasta que lo haga.

La maestra fuego sintió escalofríos por la simple idea de contagiarse y pasar días postrada en cama, si poder entrenar ni dar órdenes.

-No, no está enferma- Ty Lee volvió a caminar con los pies- Ella...está un poco deprimida y molesta luego de leer la carta de Zuko.

-Querrás decir más deprimida y molesta - Respondió cínicamente.

Aún así pensó que Mai debía estar pasando por un mal momento. No es nada lindo que alguien termine contigo, debe ser terrible que ese alguien termine contigo para abandonar la nación y ayudar al enemigo, sin dejar nada más que una carta.

"Zuko es un cobarde" pensó Azula. Ni siquiera tuvo las agallas de terminar con su novia en persona. Claro, su novia era un lanza cuchillos profesional, ¡pero el es un maestro fuego, por amor a Agni! Al menos podría atacarla si se pone violenta, ¿verdad?

Probablemente ella extrañaría tener a Zuko cerca para molestarlo. Hacerlo enojar era su juego favorito, era una lástima que ya no pudiera hacerlo.

Por supuesto que no lamentaba su huida: Ahora que el está fuera del camino, ella es la única heredera al trono. Pero esperaba ganárselo de una manera más interesante, tal vez un Agni Kai, o un duelo a muerte de Pai Sho (después de todo, uno de los dos moriría de aburrimiento, y el vencedor ganaría el trono), o simplemente dejar a su padre elegir. El la eligiría y asunto cerrado.

Se acercaban a la pabellón de reuniones.

-Tal vez deberías irte - dijo Azula. Quiso ser más amable, pero no encontró otra manera de decir "esta-reunión-es-para-personas-inteligentes" sin usar esas palabras.

-De acuerdo - dijo Ty Lee- si me necesitas, estaré en casa de Mai - Y se alejó haciendo piruetas.

Se estaba alejando, cuando volvió junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

Azula se sorprendió un poco; no tanto por el abrazo, sino por el momento en que decidió hacerlo.

-Recuerda que soy tu mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde que somos niñas, y que te quiero como la única hermana que no se parece a mí - dijo luego de soltarla. Después se alejó caminando.

Azula entró al pabellón. Una vez allí, notó que no había nadie más que su padre, esperándola sentado en el trono.

-Princesa Azula - dijo Ozai- bienvenida.

Ella se arrodilló ante el.

-Padre, lamento la tardanza, no hay mensajeros eficaces estos días.

Ozai asintió, levantandose y caminando hacia ella.

-Como ya sabes, tu hermano fue declarado traidor hace menos de una semana. Hay soldados buscándolo por toda la Capital ahora mismo. Te he convocado hoy porque, antes de escapar, me dió información muy valiosa.

Azula prestó doble atención. ¿Así que Zuzu tenía información sobre el Avatar? Es obvio que tenía planeado escapar desde el comienzo; de lo contrario él le habría contado todo. Incluso si no quisiera hacerlo...

-¿Qué dijo, padre?

Ozai se sintió insultado por la fluidez de sus engaños. ¿Acaso creía que podía mentirle todo este tiempo y salirse con la suya? Se mantuvo en silencio hasta estar frente a ella.

-Dijo que tú derrotaste al Avatar, no el.

Azula no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque sintió dos golpes en la nuca de dos manos muy familiares. Sintió la fuerza de su cuerpo desaparecer, hasta caer en el frío y duro suelo.

Cuando logró reaccionar, estaba atada a una silla de piedra, rodeada por los Dai Lee, Ty Lee y su padre.

-¿Qué está pasando?-gritó alarmada.

Estaban en una habitación oscura de proporciones medianas, con nada más que una silla de piedra, y un círculo de metal con un pequeño farol sobre el. Uno de los Dai Lee estaba dento de el círculo.

Solo entonces reaccionó al ver a Ty Lee.

-¡Eres una traidora, como te atreves! - escupió con odio.

No podía asegurar que lo fuera, pero estar atada a una silla no se veía nada bien. ¿Y por qué su padre no la ayudaba? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-No Azula, tú eres la traidora - dijo serenamente su padre - Que no hable - le ordenó a los Dai Lee.

Uno de ellos le tapó la boca con rocas; después de eso su padre y Ty lee se fueron.

El pequeño farol comenzó a girar en el círculo, y el Dai Lee comenzó a hablar:

-No eres la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

Azula veía pasar la pequeña luz, casi sin escuchar lo que decía en maestro tierra.

-Nunca viviste en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego. No eres una maestra.

-Nunca viviste la guerra. Estás a salvo.

Luego de esas palabras, Azula entró en un leve trance, comenzó a sentir náuseas y ver borroso, y finalmente, cayó totalmente dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katara POV:**

¿Acaso no podemos pasar ni un solo día sin que nos ataquen o nos invadan? Acabamos de llegar al Templo aire del oeste, ¡y este tipo de metal casi nos hace volar por los aires!

Espero que esta vez se haya ido para siempre, si es así, sería gracias al sujeto que juega a las espadas con Sokka ahora mismo (ni siquiera se merece que lo llame por su nombre).

No pienso quitarle los ojos de encima cada vez que entrene con Aang; en el primer intento de ataque (que va a pasar tarde o temprano), yo estaré ahí para verlo, y al día siguiente él no estará para contarlo.

Toph dice que debería relajarme, ¡pero como puedo estar tranquila, si tenemos al próximo Señor del Fuego a pocos metros!

Sokka y Zuko comenzaron a llevarse bien en poco tiempo. El, Toph y Aang eran los únicos queparecían realmente cómodos cerca del ex príncipe.

Zuko no podía culpar al resto. La maestra agua dejó claro de inmediato lo que pensaba de la situación, y el no podía preocuparse por eso ahora. Su tarea más importante debía ser enseñarle fuego control al Avat... a Aang; lo demás era secundario.

Aún así comenzó a sentirse cómodo con la idea de detenerse en algún momento del día para pasar el rato. La niña ciega resultó ser bastante agradable, auque los golpes en su brazo izquierdo le dejarían marcas temporales, y desde que Sokka notó sus espadas Dao, no pasaba un día en el que no le pidiera ( o demandara) un encuentro para determinar quién era el mejor. Claro que Zuko los veía como un entrenamiento básico para no perder las facultades, pero según Sokka "mi espada no está muy afilada hoy", o " tu tienes dos y yo solo una, no es justo", y la más común ultimamente: "de acuerdo, no tengo idea de como, ¡pero estás haciendo trampa!". Cuando no se le ocurrían más excusas, decidía que era suficiente entrenamiento por un día, y se alejaba lanzando su boomerang con cierta frustración.

Los días eran bastante rutinarios: desayunar (con miradas incómodas sobre él), hacer ejercicios de calentamiento, entrenar con Aang bajo la estricta mirada de Katara, y la disimulada mirada de Haru (que ponía a Zuko realmente incómodo) , el almuerzo, una pequeña charla con Toph (quien comenzaba a disminuir el número de merecidos golpes diarios, a medida que sus pies comenzaban a sanar), y entrenar, entrenar, entrenar. Meditar unos minutos, la cena y la increíblemente incómoda cama.

La piedra con delgados colchones de algodón le recordaba a su estadía en Ba Sing Se junto a su tío.

Zuko comenzó a pensar en la increible capacidad de su cerebro de echar absolutamente todo a perder. Podría haber tenido una vida tranquila y serena en la parte alta de la ciudad, sirviendo té por buen dinero. Tal vez abrir su propio salón de té y ponerle un nombre extravagante, como "El honor del jazmín", o " El honroso dragón" o "El honor honoroso".

Zuko tenía una pequeña obsesión con el honor.

Luego se casaría con una bonita chica del Reino Tierra. Tal vez Jin, la muchacha era agradable y podía hablar por ambos. Se veía como una buena opción. Después tendrían un montón de bebés de ojos verde-ambar, y finalmente envejecería con una familia a su lado.

Pero nooo...

Tenía que seguir sus estúpidos instintos en lugar de usar la cabeza por una vez en la vida. Y no ayudaba en absoluto que la pelea por hacer lo correcto fuese entre su cerebro y Azula, en unas catacumbas de piedra, a pocos metros del premio que había buscado por más de tres años. No había manera de que su cerebro ganase en un combate así.

No podía culpar totalmente a su hermana por la traición a su tío, después de todo, él aceptó unirse a ella. Como siempre.

Aún sabiendo que ella siempre miente, no puede evitar caer en la trampa de esa voz falsamente empalagosa una y otra vez. Es una parte de sí mismo que nunca logró dejar atrás y siempre odió. Se sentía como un idiota cada vez que ocurría. "Y probablemente nunca logre superarlo", pensó amargamente. "En serio debo amar torturarme a mí mismo".

El quería pensar que la odiaba con todo su ser por lo que le ha hecho a lo largo de sus vidas, pero en el fondo sabía que, si llegara el momento de la verdad, no podría acabar con ella. Eso sería algo que su padre haría. Y el no era su padre.

"Definitivamente soy un masoquista", pensó mientras caía en su cama. "No puedo ni acabar con la vida de la persona que quiere acabar con la mía". Y de inmediato cayó dormido. El templo quedó sumergido en los chillidos leves de las cigarras.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets of the past 4

En un bosque lejos de la capital, Azula comenzó a abrir los ojos. Apenas los abrió decidió volver a cerrarlos: la luz del sol casi le calcina la vista.  
Un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos se apoderó de ella mientras luchaba por recuperar la sensación en los músculos. Poco a poco logró adaptarse a los fuertes rayos del sol.  
Tuvo éxito al sentarse en el césped y la tierra, pero sus piernas no estaban listas para ponerse de pie.  
Miró alrededor para intentar ubicarse. Se encontraba rodeada de árboles, arbustos y plantas de todo tipo; no podía sacar un lugar concreto de lo que la rodeaba, podría estar en cualquier parte.  
Intentó recordar algún sitio como el que se encontraba, pero no pudo pensar en ninguno.  
Finalmente el adormecimiento de las piernas comenzaba a irse; con cuidado de no caer en el lodo, se paró lentamente.  
Por la altura del sol, dedujo que debía ser mediodía o media mañana.  
Intentó recordar lo último que ocurrió  
Antes de llegar a este bosque.

No pudo  
Trató de pensar en cualquier cosa que recordara antes de despertar; pero no lo logró.  
Comenzó a sentir un vacío en el pecho y la desesperación comenzó a llenarlo. Cada vez que intentaba recordar para hallar respuestas, más  
preguntas se acumulaban en su mente. Sabía su nombre, pero todos los aspectos de su vida se sentían como una densa niebla.  
Luego de varios intentos fallidos de averiguar dónde estaba, reconoció que estaba perdida. Total y completamente perdida.  
"Increíble" pensó. "No tengo idea de quien soy o dónde estoy".  
Intentó pensar en cualquier aspecto básico de su vida: familia, amigos, actitud personal, lugar de nacimiento; pero solo logró recordar ese estúpido sueño que tuvo  
hace unas horas, en el que ella corría por la arena en una playa de la Nación del Fuego.

...Su cerebro comenzó a carburar...

...Probablemente su cerebro seguía adormecido...

La Nación del Fuego! Ahí es donde debía encontrarse ahora mismo!  
Eso explicaría el calor sofocante que sintió desde el momento en que despertó. Todas esas regiones y palabras sonaban conocidas, pero llevaba casi media hora en ese bosque sin tener idea de a dónde ir, pasarían años antes de saber en qué  
parte del país se encontraba.  
Decidió sentarse a pensar, notó sus ropas: unas botas negras con una raya vertical dorada en el medio, pantalones rojos oscuros, y una camisa del mismo color por debajo de un tapado atado por la cintura. (Nota: es igual a la ropa que lleva Zuko desde "la invasión parte 2").  
Se sintió como una estúpida por no haber notado su ropa antes, era obvio que eran de la Nación del Fuego.  
Tenía que salir del bosque antes de que cayera la noche, o peor aún, antes de encontrarse con un animal salvaje. Pero no podría salir sin tener idea de hacia dónde ir. Buscó un arbol bastante para poder subir; no fue muy difícil, casi todo los arboles medían mas de 5 metros.  
Comenzó a trepar, esperando sentir los músculos doloridos a mitad de camino, pero en lugar de eso, logró escalar rápido y sin problemas, revelando a sí misma su buen estado físico. No era necesario escalar hasta la copa del arbol, era tan alto que podía ver la mayoría del bosque desde la mitad del tronco.  
Miró alrededor en busca de rastros humanos, pero solo logró ver un montón de árboles y luego... nada. Solo varios kilómetros de suelos solitarios y más adelante, un gran abismo. Suspiró con frustración. Tardaría horas en salir del bosque, y aunque lo hiciera, no había nada alrededor en kilómetros.  
Paseó la mirada de nuevo, cuando algo llamó su atención. No estaba segura de que fue, pero algo la hizo mirar de nuevo mas detenidamente.

Nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, huellas, nada, nada, nada...

Un momento...  
En medio de la nada había unas huellas enormes, realmente gigantescas, con tres dedos y definitivamente no humanas. Comenzaban en la tierra árida y calcinada por el sol, y terminaba en dirección al abismo. Obviamente se trataba de un animal o de un ave voladora. Pero si miraba más de cerca, podía ver algo aún mas interesante: varios pares de huellas acompañaban las marcas gigantes, infinitamente más pequeñas.  
Sintió admiración por las personas que tenían suficiente coraje para viajar con semejante bestia. Debía tener una boca del tamaño de un barco.  
Siguió las huellas con la mirada, esperando encontrar algún indicio de civilización, o al menos un campamento, pero no vio nada.  
No estaba segura de que seguir un rastro de huellas humanas, acompañadas de huellas enormes, que al parecer, se dirigían al medio de la nada. Pero la simple idea de pasar la noche, o incluso días en el bosque le dio escalofríos. Además, estas personas debían saber lo que hacían.  
Probablemente comerciarían con el animal, o tal vez eran unos aventureros.  
Sean quienes sean, eran su única opción.  
Bajó del árbol y comenzó a caminar de inmediato, con prisa pero sin correr, hacia las huellas en la arena. Aún así tardaría varias horas en encontrarlos.  
Decidió caminar más despacio y con sigilo, para no alterar a los animales.  
Comenzó a pensar en cómo se vería el animal de las huellas, cuando las hojas de los arbustos a su izquierda comenzaron a moverse.


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets of the Past 5

2 horas antes...

En el Templo Aire del Oeste, cada integrante del equipo Avatar se ocupaba de sus tareas rutinarias.  
Katara se ocupaba del almuerzo, Zuko y Aang entrenaban lo más alejados posible para no quemar accidentalmente a alguien, pero aún así vigilados por la maestra agua.  
Toph holgazaneaba mientras creaba pequeñas esculturas de piedra de ella misma.  
Sokka limpiaba su boomerang, Teo,  
El Duque, y Haru...no servían para absolutamente nada. Pero aún así no tenían intención de vagar por el templo. Lo habían hecho varias veces a esta altura, y ya conocían cada esquina de cada habitación... más o menos.

-Sokka- dijo Katara - ve a buscar algo para comer. Éstas holgazaneando sin hacer nada.

Sokka gruñó como respuesta.

-En realidad estoy ocupado cuidando  
del amor de mi vida.  
-Estás sentado limpiando tu boomerang!  
-Exacto! -sonrió estúpidamente- mi boomerang ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo, y siempre regresa a mí, eso es algo llamado amor, Katara, y yo también lo amo. Espero que Suki lo entienda.

Suki sonrió a su lado. Los meses atrapada en la Roca Hirviente debieron volverla loca, porque se río de cada broma que dijo Sokka desde que volvieron de la prisión.  
Sokka estaba encantado. Tener a Suki de vuelta después de la arriesgada misión en la Roca Hirviente levantó su optimismo considerablemente. Ahora hacía aún más bromas malas y holgazaneaba para pasar tiempo con su novia, pero al menos era un holgazán feliz.

No estuvo tan contento de despedirse de su padre de nuevo. Pocos días después de su llegada, Hakoda decidió volver al polo Sur para defender su tribu junto a los soldados del Norte. Ahora tendrían algo aún más poderoso que un ejército: un ejército de maestros agua. No retrocederían esta vez.  
A diferencia de Katara, no se deprimió al verlo partir en el globo de guerra, porque sabía que estaría a salvo. Además, gracias al globo, podría pasar infiltrado por los bloqueos de la Nación del Fuego sin que lo notasen.

Suki entendió que Sokka podría extrañar a su padre, así que fue lo más comprensiva posible, e intentó alegrarlo hasta que volvió a ser el mismo Sokka de siempre.  
Por desgracia, Katara no era Suki; y comenzaba a cansarse de las excusas de Sokka para no tener que trabajar. Eran cada vez más ridículas y acababan con su paciencia.

Pero no se iba a escapar. Solo tenía que hacerlo morder el anzuelo.

-Pues espero que te guste la comida vegetariana, es decir sin CARNE, porque tengo arroz para Aang, ya sabes que él no come CARNE, pero ya no queda CARNE para los demás. Así que nadie podrá comer CARNE gracias a que eres un vago de pacotilla. Gracias Sokka, por negarle a tus amigos un plato de CARNE.

Sokka abrió los ojos como platos. Katara sonrió. El pescado mordió como un tonto; como cada vez que alguien mencionaba la palabra "carne".

-Acaso dijiste que no hay carne?  
-Exacto.  
-Oh, hubieras comenzado por ahí -suspiró mientras guardaba su boomerang- bien, lo haré después de una siesta.  
-Sokka! No me importa si no quieres comer arroz, no puedes negarte a...

Muy tarde, los fuertes ronquidos de Sokka ya se escuchaban por todo el templo.

-Por qué le pides al cabeza hueca que lo haga de todos modos? -preguntó Toph- Apesta cazando y pescando.  
-Yo lo haré- dijo Zuko. No pensaba comer un almuerzo vegetariano. Toph dijo que una vez lo intentaron (mas bien,  
Aang les dijo que lo intentaran), y Sokka se quejó por dos semanas enteras. No podría soportarlo.  
-De ninguna manera- se alarmó Katara- Saldrás solo de este templo cuando se derritan los polos.  
-Aquí vamos- suspiró Toph. Desde que Zuko llegó al grupo, Katara actuaba incluso más mandona de lo normal. Los primeros días Zuko se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para intentar mantener un argumento civilizado con ella, pero luego de una semana decidió que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, y se dio por vencido. Ahora solo hablaba con ella si era necesario, y ni siquiera se molestaba en discutir con ella, lo que le ponía los nervios de punta.

A esta altura Toph comprendió que Katara no tenía más razones para odiarlo, que el simple hecho de ser de la Nación del Fuego. Y nada más. Zuko había probado ser de confiar varias veces, además de ser bastante cooperativo con el grupo. No solo ayudó a Aang, también práctico con Sokka, pasó mucho tiempo hablando con Teo y El Duque, y hasta la había cargado en brazos por todo el templo como castigo hasta que sus pies sanaran. Pero los comentarios de Katara no mejoraron: "No se que le ven de bueno", "Están locos? No podemos confiar en él", "En cualquier momento escapará del templo, y volverá con cientos de naves de batalla, acompañado por su loco padre y hermana, para quemarlo todo hasta hacerlo cenizas; y entonces yo podré decir 'te lo dije' ".

Toph simplemente la ignoraba, o le decía que se relajase. Katara se alteraba cada vez que discutían, y tener que lidiar con esas emociones era una molestia para sus pies.

-De acuerdo- respondió Zuko, con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir -Entonces iré a buscar algo para mí. No se tú, pero yo no quiero pasar hambre comiendo arroz.  
-Acaso piensas que tienes algún tipo de prioridad en el grupo, sólo por ser un príncipe de cuarta? No sé como funcionaba tu vida en el palacio, pero aquí todos somos iguales, no hay nadie por encima de los demás.  
-Es curioso que digas eso, sobre todo por la forma en que te comportas como la madre del grupo.

Grave error. La experiencia le advirtió a Toph de los resultados de llamar a Katara "la madre del grupo"

"Primero Toph y ahora esto? En serio me comporto tan...maternal?"  
-Ese no es el punto!  
-Como sea- Zuko tomó sus espadas y comenzó a caminar- Supongo que los demás también van a querer carne.  
-Alguien dijo carne?- Sokka comenzó a despertar.

1 hora 23 minutos más tarde...  
Zuko caminaba por el bosque, arrastrando un ejemplar mediano de oso-ornitorrinco por el suelo. Tomó más de lo esperado; no pudo hacer fuego control por temor a incendiar el bosque entero, así que acudió a sus fieles espadas.

Sonrió con satisfacción. Las semanas junto a su tío como fugitivos de la Nación del Fuego fueron de ayuda para mejorar sus habilidades de supervivencia.  
Pero eso no significaba que había disfrutado pasar tanto tiempo huyendo, robando en el día y durmiendo en la tierra fría por la noche. Ahora lo recordaba como una etapa llena de recuerdos y obstáculos emocionales, pero el momento en el que lo vivió, lo consideró como unas de las peores semanas de su vida. Había pasado de ser el príncipe exiliado (que de por sí era malo), a el príncipe fugitivo, enemigo de su nación.

Su padre lo quemó y lo desterró solo por opinar diferente en una reunión de guerra; y aun así no logró ver lo cruel que era, hasta más de tres años  
después. Probablemente el era muy joven, y desde que su madre desapareció, Ozai era la única figura de autoridad. Pensó en lo afortunados que eran los demás niños. No importaba los padres que tuvieran, al menos no tenían el poder para desterrarlos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, podría haber tomado esos tres años de destierro como un descanso para sanar y olvidar las cicatrices, tanto físicas como emocionales; pero en lugar de eso se centró en meter el dedo en la herida, y recordar cada día la misión casi imposible encomendada por su padre. Definitivamente debía escuchar más a su tío.

Es como si su cerebro trabajara en reversa. Cuando algo ocurre, todos se ven como culpables para el, excepto el verdadero responsable del problema.  
Seguramente ya había pasado una hora o más, pero no le importó demasiado. Dejó el animal a su lado y se sentó a descansar.

Se recostó contra un árbol y cruzó las piernas. Quería meditar, pero no había dormido bien en varios días; y el sonido del viento colándose entre las copas de los árboles era la invitación perfecta para una pequeña siesta. El nunca fue perezoso, pero había trabajado muy duro para encontrar y cazar el almuerzo; se merecía un pequeño descanso.  
Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando de pronto escuchó un grito entre los arboles.

Unos momentos antes...  
Azula no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Escuchó unos árboles moverse, pero creyó que se trataba del viento.  
Grave error.  
Lo siguiente que sintió fue un gruñido y un ardor en su espalda, que rápidamente se convirtió en un dolor insoportable. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y cayó al suelo, llena de pánico al escuchar las pisadas de la bestia detrás de ella.

Zuko corrió en la dirección del grito, pero fue mas difícil de lo que creyó. Los arboles cubrían el paso en algunas ocasiones, y debía cuidarse de los insectos en los arbustos.  
Finalmente llegó a una zona más despejada del bosque, donde encontró una escena un tanto impactante: una pantera-serpiente caminaba junto a una chica que yacía en el suelo, con las marcas de las garras del animal marcadas en su espalda, y sangrando levemente.  
Zuko había escuchado de estas bestias antes. Son como panteras, pero tienen una piel tensa y escamosa, y pueden pasar días sin agua o comida. Una mordedura basta para aniquilar a su presa, luego la abre a la mitad y deja a sus crías alimentarse de las entrañas de la víctima.  
Zuko sintió náuseas solo por pensar en un escenario tan desagradable, de ninguna manera dejaría que eso pasara. Desenvainó sus espadas y se movió lentamente. Ni el animal ni la chica habían notado su presencia, así que tenía un poco de ventaja de la situación.  
Se mantuvo inmóvil hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de la pantera-serpiente, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, saltó de entre los arbustos y golpeó la espada contra su cuello.

Fue un poco estúpido, ya que la piel del animal era dura y muy difícil de cortar. La espada se hundió uno o dos centímetros en su piel, pero lo único que logró fue enfurecerla, y hacerla notar su presencia.  
La pantera lo tumbó en el suelo de un empujón, y se acercó a su presa anterior para morderla de una vez.  
Zuko comenzaba a desesperarse, cuando tuvo una idea. Tomó ambas espadas y elevó su temperatura lo más rápido que pudo. No se encendieron en llamas como la última vez por miedo a incendiar el bosque, pero aún así tendría que funcionar. Se acercó a la bestia y le rozó el lomo  
con una espada, pero esta vez el corte fue más notorio que el anterior.  
La pantera lo derribó de inmediato, con una pata a cada lado, justo donde Zuko la quería.

Afirmó su agarre en su espada derecha, y cortó el cuello con todas sus fuerzas.  
El corte fue limpio; la espada atravesó el cuello de la bestia de un lado a otro, sin siquiera tener tiempo para quejarse del dolor.  
Zuko se impresionó un poco, más que nada porque uno de sus planes realmente funcionó. Apartó el pesado cuerpo de encima, y recogió sus espadas. Luego recordó que la chica seguía allí.

Se acercó con cuidado, intentando averiguar si seguía...viva.  
Le apartó el cabello del rostro para ver si aún parpadeaba, y se encontró  
con el último rostro que esperaba encontrar.  
Creyó que era otra chica muy parecida a ella, o que los rayos del sol le habían nublado la vista, pero debía dejar de engañarse a sí mismo. El reconocía esos ojos dorados de todos modos, su rostro, su cabello, todo indicaba que se trataba de Azula.

Sintió rechazo de sí mismo. Se sintió como un tonto, un crédulo. Había salvado a la persona que intentaba matarlo. Podría haberla dejado morir en las garras de la pantera-serpiente; pero en lugar de eso, el mismo mató al animal por ella, como un retrasado.  
Pero por otro lado, qué hacía la princesa de la Nación del Fuego en medio de un bosque alejado de la Capital, en medio de la nada?  
Bueno, era bastante obvio para Zuko: los estaba buscando; o mejor dicho, lo estaba cazando.

Aunque eso tampoco tenía mucho sentido. Si los estuviese cazando, llevaría docenas de naves y soldados con ella. No había manera de que pudiese derrotarlos a todos por sí sola.  
Aunque encontrarse con ella era lo último que quería en ese momento, sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que respiraba. Parpadeó un par de veces y movió los ojos buscando orientarse, hasta que quedaron fijos en algo. Estaba mirando algo.

Lo estaba mirando a él.

Azula abrió los ojos en cuanto recuperó el conocimiento. No se movería por nada del mundo, ni tampoco podía, gracias al dolor constante en su espalda.  
Se dio cuenta de que seguía boca abajo, en el mismo lugar donde la pantera la atacó. Pensó que el animal estaba durmiendo a unos metros, o eso creyó al ver su lomo yaciendo de espaldas a ella; pero luego vio la cabeza del felino-reptil cerca de otros arboles, con una expresión muy agresiva para su tolerancia.

Le tomó un tiempo notar que había algo entre el cuerpo y la cabeza del bicho, y bastante cerca también. Elevó la mirada poco a poco, como si tuviese miedo de encontrarse con otra bestia salvaje.  
Vio un par de botas, pantalones, un par de brazos, un torso con una camisa encima, y un rostro, y eso es lo que le llamó la atención.

Tenía piel muy clara, cabello negro revuelto, y ojos dorados como el sol. Pero sus propios ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse a la marca oscura en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Contrastaba mucho con su piel, y abarcaba casi la mitad de su lado izquierdo. Cubría su ojo y al parecer, su oreja. Tenía una apariencia casi perfecta, se preguntó quién sería tan idiota como para marcar un rostro tan...atractivo.

Zuko seguía preguntándose que demonios estaba mirando Azula. Llevaba varios minutos sin decir nada, y su mirada fija comenzaba a perturbarlo. A lo mejor había olvidado como hablar, o no tenía idea de que hacía el ahí. Decidió acabar con el extraño silencio que se había formado en el bosque.

-Que estás mirando?  
De acuerdo, ella acababa de ser atacada por una pantera-serpiente, una experiencia nada agradable, al menos podía intentar ser más amable. Lo intentó de nuevo:  
-Azula, reacciona, estás bien? Al menos puedes hablar, verdad?  
Bueno, no estuvo tan mal.

Ella parpadeó de nuevo. Por qué este tipo conocía su nombre? Luego recordó que no recordaba nada (lo que es un tanto paradójico). A lo mejor él la conocía de antes, o le había dicho su nombre antes de ser atacada. Pero no recordaba que eso pasara, así que debían conocerse de antes. No sabía si debía confesarle que no recordaba nada, o más concretamente, que no se acordaba de él. Decidió contarle a su debido tiempo. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar en la pregunta, y finalmente respondió:  
-Estoy bien, gracias.  
Perfecto, era una respuesta sencilla, para evitar levantar sospechas.

Pero Zuko comenzaba a preocuparse, y a sentirse realmente nervioso. Azula actuaba muy extraño desde que despertó. No hablaba con la misma voz petulante e irritante de siempre. Usó tres palabras seguidas sin llamarlo "zuzu", e incluso dijo "gracias". Gracias por qué? Por salvarla de la pantera o preocuparse por ella?  
Claro que esto no le molestó en absoluto. Los momentos en los que no quería discutir con Azula eran muy escasos, y cuando ocurría intentaba que el momento durase lo más posible.

Tal vez seguía conmocionada por el reciente ataque, o la herida le había quitado el deseo de humillarlo constantemente.

Miró hacia su espalda. Las garras habían hecho un trabajo limpio y rápido al rasgarle la piel. Había dejado tres rasgaduras largas y paralelas en su ropa, y la sangre continuaba brotando poco a poco. No se veía mortal, pero debía detener el sangrado antes de que perdiera demasiada. Si la llevaba al Templo Aire con el, todos enloquecerían; pero necesitaba de las habilidades curativas de Katara para cerrar la herida, y no podía dejar a Azula sola en medio del bosque mientras volvía con la maestra agua. Sería como dejar un saco de carne junto a una manada de lobos.

De todos modos, ella se veía confundida, casi asustada, como si tuviese miedo de el y de sí misma. Ni siquiera había intentado atacarlo desde que despertó.  
Finalmente decidió que la llevaría al Templo con el, y allí pensarían que hacer.

-Puedes moverte?  
Intentó ponerse de rodillas, pero dio un quejido de dolor y desistió.  
-No puedo caminar, me arde la espalda.  
-De acuerdo, escucha con atención: te llevaré conmigo al Templo para que Katara te ayude con esa herida, pero ni siquiera pienses en atacar a Aang, entendido?

Templo? Katara? Aang? De qué diablos estaba hablando? Tal vez debía decirle lo que pasó, al menos podría ponerla al día con la situación.

-Oye...- intentó recordar su nombre, pero comprendió que era inútil- tú y yo nos conocemos, verdad?

Fue el turno de Zuko de parpadear.

-Estás bromeando, verdad?  
-De acuerdo, es obvio que nos conocemos porque sabes mi nombre, así que tal vez puedas ayudarme. Desperté hace unas horas en este mismo bosque sin tener idea de que pasó, ni cómo llegué aquí. Me gustaría que me dijeras tu nombre, y que me explicaras quiénes son "Karata" y "An".

Zuko la miró fijamente, sin saber si debía creerle o no. Eso podría explicar por qué actuaba tan extraño, pero aún así era una idea tonta y descabellada.  
-Estás jugando?  
-Nop.

Pero siguió dudando. Sería grandioso tener a Toph allí. Ella podría decir si mentía.  
Pero por desgracia, La pequeña maestra se encontraba en el Templo, practicando tierra-control con Haru, y pateándole el trasero con cada movimiento.  
Incluso si estaba mintiendo, no podía dejarla el el bosque.

-Supongamos que es verdad. Como ocurrió de todos modos?  
-No lo recuerdo, duh.  
Zuko entrecerró los ojos. Ahí estaba ella de nuevo.  
Azula notó su disgusto.  
-Lo siento- dijo en voz muy suave, como con miedo a ser escuchada-, eso fue grosero.

Si todo lo anterior no era prueba suficiente, el hecho de que Azula, su hermana Azula, se disculpase por algo tan insignificante, era la prueba definitiva de que algo andaba mal con ella. No estaba completamente seguro de que hubiese perdido la memoria, pero por ahora había perdido la necesidad de atacarlo y burlarse, y eso bastaba para el.

Debía verse como un tonto presentándose a su propia hermana, pero no había nadie más en el bosque, así que no importaba demasiado.

-Yo soy Zuko, soy de la Nación del Fuego, igual que tú, soy un maestro fuego."Karata", es en realidad Katara, te mencioné a Katara y Aang. Katara es una maestra agua...

Así siguió por varios minutos, hablando de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo. Si ella se estaba burlando de él, no lo demostró , incluso abrió los ojos con sorpresa en varias ocasiones. Aun así evitó hablar de más y se salteó algunas partes. No mencionó que él era su hermano, ni que era una maestra fuego, o el hecho de ser parte de la realeza, y cualquier cosa que el consideraba demasiada información. Al terminar de hablar decidió que, por una vez en la vida, Azula había dicho la verdad.

-Supongo que no podrás caminar, o si?  
-Estás loco? Apenas puedo sentarme en el suelo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró subirse a su espalda. De esta forma la herida ardería menos, y llegarían al Templo más tarde si esperaban a que ella pudiese caminar por sí sola.

Ambos emprendieron rumbo al Templo Aire del Oeste.


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets of the past 6

He estado pensando en agregar un poco de Sokkla o Zucest a la historia, si es una buena idea, deja un comentario, si no lo es... deja un comentario!

Y ahora la historia ;)

* * *

Zuko caminaba con Azula a cuestas.  
El bosque había quedado atrás y ahora atravesaban la zona desierta.  
Aunque Azula tenía la molesta herida en su espalda, Zuko se sentía más incomodo que ella. En realidad, incómodo no era la palabra, se sentía... desprotegido. Y caminar en una zona desierta con Azula herida sobre su espalda no ayudaba a evitar esa sensación.

No se molestó en llevar el oso-ornitorrinco al Templo. No podría llevar a su hermana y el almuerzo a cuestas él solo. Probablemente el resto del grupo se cansó de esperarlo, y aceptaron comer arroz solamente.  
Sabía que se molestarían por tardar mas de dos horas y volver sin nada para comer, pero no le importaba. Le preocupaba más la reacción de todos al verlo volver con la Princesa.  
Pensó que a lo mejor debía advertirle a Azula sobre las posibles reacciones del grupo. No importaba si el estaba del lado de ellos ahora, no iban a recibir a su hermana con flores y una tarjeta de bienvenida.

Miró a su derecha. La cabeza de Azula descansaba sobre su hombro; con los ojos cerrados y respirando con suavidad. Realmente parecía inofensiva, como cuando eran niños jugando en el palacio.  
La historia de la pérdida de la memoria se veía un poco inverosímil, pero decidió aceptarlo por ahora. Aunque ella quisiera atacar, el dolor de la herida se lo impediría, al menos por un par de días.

En cierto modo, sentía lastima por ella. El conocía muy bien el dolor de tener una herida profunda. Al menos ella no tenía la herida emocional. Y sabía que no poder hacer fuego control a causa del dolor era incluso más molesto que la herida misma. Un maestro fuego necesita liberar el estrés, la ira; y un par de horas de práctica al día era la mejor solución. Él lo sabía muy bien. Cuando estuvo en Ba Sing Se, no podía hacer fuego control por el riesgo de ser atrapado; así que su mal humor fue creciendo poco a poco. Practicar con las espadas ayudaba, y escaparse como el Espíritu Azul evitaban sus deseos de envolver la ciudad entera en llamas; pero no se comparaba con la sensación del fuego saliendo de sus manos.

Aunque pasó varios días... no totalmente horribles en Ba Sing Se, Zuko nunca se sintió cómodo en la ciudad. La parte alta era limpia, alegre y ordenada, pero la parte baja estaba inundada en el peligro, el anarquismo y la pobreza. Obviamente, la autoridad estaba demasiado ocupada como para hacer algo al respecto. Cuando fue al palacio con su tío para la reunión de té (aunque luego descubrieron que era una trampa), los guardias estaban en todos lados. Incluso vio un para de ellos trepados en las columnas. Estaba claro que nadie se acercaría al Rey sin autorización.

Al menos la Nación del Fuego no perseguían personas al azar como lo hacían los Day Li. Al igual que en el Reino Tierra, había zonas de pobreza, como las colonias, y zonas de riqueza, como la Capital. Pero ña autoridad no se entrometía en los problemas de las zonas mas pobres.

Zuko sonrió al pensar en "la autoridad", cuando en realidad, la autoridad mayor de su nación era su propio padre.

Miró el cielo y vio varias nubes grises no muy lejanas. Agradeció que las nubes cubrían el sol; porque no podría cargar a Azula con el calor y los rayos del sol.

-Oye, estás despierta?

Azula abrió los ojos.

-Lo estoy. Falta mucho?  
-Estamos cerca. Tenemos que bajar por ese acantilado, pero antes tengo que hablar contigo.  
Azula abrió los ojos por completo y lo miró.  
-Claro, qué ocurre?  
-Solo quiero advertirte sobre el resto del grupo. Tal vez no se comporten muy...amigables al verte.  
-De que hablas? Creí que eran nuestros amigos.  
-Bueno, ellos son mis amigos...o al menos la mayoría lo son. Pero no son tus amigos.

Eso desconcertó a Azula por completo. Se refería a que no los conocía, o que no eran amigos porque no se llevaban bien?  
-Acaso no les agrado?  
-Pues...sinceramente no. Y ellos no te agradan a ti.  
-Por qué no?

Zuko abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró de nuevo. No sabía como decirle que pasó varios meses tratando de atraparlos y, probablemente, matarlos. No había una manera amable de decirlo.  
Pero tampoco quería decírselo. Azula se veía muy frágil, como si una simple palabra pudiese derribarla; seguramente traerle un escenario negativo de su pasado la afectaría.

-Simplemente tienen diferencias de opiniones con respecto a lo que está bien y mal. Pero tal vez puedan solucionarlos. No estoy diciendo que serán amigos, pero quizás logren llevarse bien.  
Azula no comprendió totalmente lo que quiso decir.  
-Qué diferencias de opiniones?  
-Es complicado. Pero si preguntan, estás en contra del Señor del Fuego.  
-Quién es el Señor del Fuego?  
Zuko la miró. Ella no estaba jugando esta vez.  
-Olvídalo.

Finalmente llegaron al borde del abismo, donde la cuerda colgaba justo donde la dejó.  
Bajar fue más difícil de lo esperado. Azula no podía bajar por sí misma, así que tuvo que ayudarla, y no fue nada fácil.

-Solo sube a mi espalda!  
-Estás loco? Son muchos metros hacia abajo, y si la cuerda no resiste?  
-No seas ridícula! Ha soportado mucho más peso por mas tiempo, estaremos bien.  
Pero Azula no movió un dedo.  
-No voy a confiar mi vida en una cuerda tan delgada.  
-Estaré ahí todo el tiempo! Ni siquiera son tantos metros.

Azula lo miró. En realidad confiaba en que Zuko no la dejaría caer. Aunque la idea de tenerlo a él para protegerla era tentadora, la idea de colgar muchos metros sobre un abismo no lo era en absoluto.  
Luego de varios minutos de discusión, Zuko logró hacer que Azula entrara en razón. No fue fácil sostener el peso de ambos por la cuerda. Creyó que Azula estaba exagerando, pero realmente eran muchos metros.  
Se dirigieron a la dirección del grupo. Zuko no tenía idea de cómo los convencería, pero después de todo, qué tan difícil podría ser?

* * *

Fue incluso más difícil de lo que creyó. En cuanto los vieron llegar se alarmaron. Todos se pusieron en posición de batalla de inmediato.  
Zuko pasó varios minutos contando lo que ocurrió. Varios rostros se suavizaron, pero otros se veían incluso más desconfiados que antes (creo que todos saben de quién hablo).

-La herida no parará de sangrar a menos que un maestro agua la cure.  
Todos los ojos se volvieron a Katara. Pero la maestra agua ni siquiera lo consideró por un segundo.  
-Están bromeando, verdad? Se dan cuenta de quién estamos hablando? Esta es la misma chica que quería matarnos hace menos de un mes!

En cierto modo, Zuko se alegró de que Azula estuviese semi dormida-insonciente por el dolor como para escuchar a Katara.  
-Katara- dijo Aang-, se que parece sospechoso, pero no podemos dejar morir a alguien por sus acciones en el pasado.  
-Y quién nos garantiza que no lo hará de nuevo en el futuro?

Nadie respondió. Katara era la más desconfiada de todos, pero su pregunta era la misma que todos estaban pensando.  
Finalmente, Toph habló.  
-Cuando despierte le harán las preguntas que quieran, y yo podré sentir si dice la verdad.  
-Creí que mentía demasiado bien incluso para ti- dijo Sokka.  
-Ahora mismo está demasiado herida como para mentir con tanta naturalidad-suspiró con impaciencia-. Usa la cabeza de vez en cuando, idiota.  
-Lo harás, Katara?

Ella miró a Aang como si estuviera loco.  
-Claro que no! No me importa si perdió la memoria o no, no voy a pretender que todas las cosas que nos hizo no ocurrieron.  
-Katara, creo que Aang tiene razón-dijo Sokka-. Como crees que me sentiría si perdiera a mi hermanita por sus acciones en el pasado?

Katara miró a Sokka y el resto del grupo. Era obvio que todos estaban en su contra. Miró las marcas profundas en la espalda de Azula. Realmente era una herida grave. Las palabras de Sokka la hicieron pensar desde el punto de vista de Zuko.  
Ella no lo toleraba en absoluto, pero perder a su hermana por su culpa cargaría en su conciencia.  
Probablemente se odiaría a sí misma por esto.  
-Bien, veré que puedo hacer. Llévala a alguna habitación, iré en un minuto. Haru, ve con ellos.

Zuko levantó a Azula y se fue con Haru a su lado. Si Katara esperaba que Haru lo detuviera de algún ataque sorpresa que sólo ocurriría en la mente de la chica, entonces era mas crédula de lo que esperaba.  
Cuando los tres se perdieron de vista en los pasillos, Katara se dirigió al resto.  
-Qué creen que pasará una vez que la cure? Creen que nos agradecerá y se unirá a nosotros?  
-Quieres calmarte princesa? No podría atacarnos aunque quisiera. La superamos en número.  
El tono de Toph no calmó a Katara en absoluto. Aang intervino antes de poder hablar de nuevo.  
-Toph tiene razón Katara. Ni siquiera estaba consciente cuando llegaron aquí.  
-Tal vez estaba actuando.  
-No lo estaba, te lo garantizo. Lo hubiese sentido en sus vibraciones.  
Katara reflexionó un momento.

-Supongo que no puedo dejarla morir...por el momento.

Aang sonrió.  
-Eso suena como un "sí" para mi! Ahora ve.  
-Es un "sí" por ahora, y lo haré por ustedes, no por ella!  
Toph y Sokka comenzaban a aburrirse del asunto.  
-Sólo vete de una vez!

* * *

Katara les dijo a Zuko y Haru que se marcharan con el resto del grupo. No toleraba la presencia de uno de ellos, y había notado la mirada que el otro le dio a la Princesa.

Examinó la herida por un momento. Las marcas comenzaban debajo de la nuca, a la altura de los hombros, y acababan a la altura del ombligo. Cada garra debía tener unos dos dedos de grosor, tal vez dos y medio. Rasgó la camisa de Azula por la espalda, tomó el agua y se puso manos a la obra. Esto iba a tardar un tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets of the past 7

Cuando Katara dijo que curar la herida de Azula tardaría un tiempo, estaba pensando en un par de horas, no más de tres malditos días!  
En realidad, había dejado de sangrar en las primeras horas, para el segundo día estaba comenzando a cicatrizar, y para el tercer día había cicatrizado por completo, pero eso era todo. No logró curar la cicatriz con nada del mundo.

Y vaya que lo intentó. Comenzó concentrándose aun mas mientras aplicaba el agua fría sobre su espalda, pero no funcionó. Cambió el agua decenas de veces, pero aún nada. Intentó con vendas, hielo, e incluso lodo, pero esa enorme marca seguía ahí, burlándose de sus habilidades.

Realmente no le importaba si Azula tenía esa marca de por vida, no le podría importar en lo mas mínimo. Pero esa cicatriz comenzó a convertirse en un desafío para ella. Hoy no podía curar una tonta marca, y mañana qué? No podrá convertir el agua en hielo? No podrá crear olas ? Sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría, pero aun así, no poder hacer nada al respecto la sacaba de quicio.

Azula se quedó en silencio en cada sesión de sanción, y en opinión de Katara, era mejor de esa forma.  
Podía ver que intentó iniciar una conversación un par de veces, pero luego parecía recordar que Katara no la toleraba y desistía.

Supuso que Azula debía sentirse sola. Mientras la curaba, Katara le ordenó al resto del grupo que no entraran a la habitación. Así que solo la había visto a ella en los últimos tres días.  
De todos modos no tendría demasiadas visitas. Zuko y Aang quisieron entrar un par de veces, pero no se los permitió.

Ya era el atardecer del tercer día, y Katara finalmente se dijo a sí misma que no necesitaba sanar una estúpida cicatriz para saber que era una excelente maestra.  
Seguramente lo dijo en voz alta, porque Azula la escuchó y estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

-En serio, no necesitas curarla. No me duele en absoluto, creo que las cicatrices se ven bastante bien.  
A Katara no le importaba un comino lo que Azula pensara, pero escuchar una señal de aprobación se sintió bastante bien. Aunque ni loca se lo demostraría.

-Como sea. Ahora te pondré vendas.  
-Creí que había cicatrizado. Para qué necesito vendas?  
-Bueno, sí, la herida cicatrizó, pero necesitas vendas para...ya sabes...cubrirte.  
-No puede ser! Nos están atacando?  
Katara la miró con incredulidad. Sonó más tonta de lo que creyó que podía sonar, considerando que es...o era una princesa.  
-Solo úsalas, de acuerdo?  
Ella asintió.

Luego de 35 minutos tratando de explicarle por qué y cómo debía usar las vendas, ambas fallaron miserablemente con sus respectivas tareas de enseñar/aprender; así que Katara se rindió y le prestó un poco de su ropa interior que tomó "prestada" cuando se disfrazaron de colonos de la Nación del Fuego.  
Luego de tres largos días, Azula finalmente pudo salir de esa habitación. Realmente extrañaba el aire fresco, e incluso el vacío interminable de ese abismo de la muerte.  
Katara se alejó en cuanto salieron de la habitación. Supuso que era su forma de decir "estás por tu cuenta".

* * *

Zuko, Sokka y Aang se encontraban en el exterior del templo. Aang hacía los ejercicios básicos de fuego control que Zuko le ordenó practicar, y los dos adolescentes lo observaban en silencio.

De hecho, todo el templo parecía estar en silencio.

Cuando Zuko apareció con Azula por primera vez, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire; pero todos tuvieron tiempo de reflexionar en los últimos tres días. Aunque no todos lo hicieron.

Al igual que los demás, Aang no creyó la historia de la perdida de la memoria al comienzo, pero cualquiera podía darse cuenta de lo herida que estaba Azula, y nadie en su sano juicio los atacaría en ese estado.  
Incluso si no hubiese perdido la memoria, no podía dejarla morir.  
Luego decidió que, si Azula estaba dispuesta a no atacar, el estaría dispuesto a perdonarla. Incluso podrían llevarse bien, y sería interesante tener a Azula en el grupo.

Por otro lado, al comienzo Sokka se mantuvo escéptico como los demás. Nadie se tragaba el cuento de la memoria, y el no los contradecía. Pero Aang parecía estar de acuerdo con dejar que se quedara, y él era el Avatar, así que no le importó mucho dejar que se quedara.  
El no lo admitiría, pero vio la expresión de Zuko cuando hablaban de ella, y sentía comprensión hacia el. La razón principal por la que Sokka estuvo de acuerdo con Aang fue imaginarse en el lugar de Zuko: está viajando con un grupo de maestros fuego, cuando se encuentra con Katara herida en el suelo. Por nada del mundo la dejaría en ese lugar.  
Luego de la primera vez que Sokka pensó en eso, comprendió mejor la situación de Zuko, e incluso esperaba que se mejorara de una vez.

Zuko no habló demasiado con el resto del grupo en los últimos días. No dejó de hablar con Aang, porque tenían que entrenar, y salieron un par de veces a cazar con Sokka; incluso siguió hablando con Toph, pero todos de mostraban diferentes desde que Azula llegó. Mas preocupados.

Zuko no se encontraba deprimido ni nada por el estilo. Pero tenía cientos de preguntas rondando en su cabeza. Katara no dejó pasar a nadie, así que no tenía idea de si había mejorado o no.  
Se preguntaba si tendría una cicatriz. Era muy probable, considerando la profundidad de la herida. Aunque lo intentara, no lograba imaginar la espalda de Azula con una cicatriz permanente.

El ya no se sentía como un tonto en absoluto. Se dio cuenta de que fue solo una reacción del momento. De hecho, salvarla de la pantera-serpiente lo hizo sentirse muy bien. Sintió que aún podía protegerla de los peligros desconocidos, como cuando eran niños.

Aunque sabía que nadie creyó la historia de la memoria, Zuko comenzó a hacerlo. Les contó a los demás todo lo que le había dicho a Azula sobre ellos, y les advirtió sobre las cosas que no debían mencionar al estar cerca de ella.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sokka:

-Crees que tendrá una cicatriz cuando Katara termine con ella?  
Zuko lo miró. Es como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.  
-Probablemente sí. La herida era muy profunda.  
Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Finalmente decidieron acabar con el silencio y se dedicaron a hablar de estrategias de batalla.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos, vieron a Katara acercarse.  
Los tres se pararon para escuchar lo que tenia que decir. A esa altura Aang y Sokka comenzaron a preocuparse por la Princesa. No tanto como Zuko, por supuesto, pero se sentirían mejor al saber que no murió ni nada por el estilo.

-Y bien?  
-Estará bien. Tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que creí, pero está curada. Solo tiene la cicatriz en la espalda.  
Todos sintieron cierto alivio al saber que se encontraba mejor.  
-De acuerdo, pasé los últimos tres días allí adentro. Iré a dormir.  
Así como apareció, se alejó. Katara no quería estar cerca de maestros fuego en un largo tiempo.

Ahora que habían escuchado que de encontraba mejor, podían volver a sus asuntos. Aang se apartó para continuar sus ejercicios, y Sokka salió a informarle las novedades a los demás.  
Zuko salió a buscar a Azula. Fue en dirección a la habitación, pero la encontró caminando por los pasillos, totalmente desorientada.

-Hola.  
Azula lo escucho y se giró.  
-Zuko, hola! Dónde estabas? Dónde están los demás?  
Bueno, era incluso más optimista cuando no estaba herida.  
-Los demás están afuera. Cómo te sientes?  
-Mucho mejor. Katara no es muy conversadora, verdad? Aun así, hizo un gran trabajo.

Zuko se moría por preguntarle sobre la cicatriz, pero no quería apresurarla con el tema. Sabía que a veces podía ser duro hablar de eso y no siempre...  
-Oye, quieres ver mi cicatriz?  
Oh, eso fue sencillo.  
-De acuerdo

.  
Azula se giró y apartó el cabello de su espalda. Sip, ahí estaba. Las marcas estaban impresas en su piel. Eran de un tono similar al de su propia cicatriz, y contrastaba con su piel clara.  
Pasó los dedos por su espalda. Apenas podía sentir la marca al tacto. Notó que tenía una piel increíblemente suave, pero las marcas ya se encontraban casi lisas sobre su espalda.  
También estaba muy fría. Un maestro fuego tiene una temperatura un poco mas elevada que el resto. No es demasiado, pero irradian más calor que los demás. Supuso que se debía a la falta de práctica en los últimos tres días.  
Por ultimó, notó que seguía con la misma ropa de su primer encuentro. La espalda de la camisa estaba rasgada y machada con sangre.

-Ven a mi habitación, necesitas otra ropa.  
Comenzó a caminar con Azula a su lado. Todas las habitaciones se encontraban en la misma área, así que no tuvieron que caminar demasiado.  
Llegaron a su habitación y comenzó a buscar ropa de repuesto. En seguida la encontró. Era igual a la que estaba usando, aunque tal vez era un poco grande para ella.

-Aquí tienes.  
-Gracias.  
Azula tomó la nueva ropa y comenzó a quitarse la vieja.  
Al comienzo Zuko creyó que no lo haría, pero cuando comenzó a quitarse la camisa decidió interrumpirla.

-Oye, y si terminas de hacer eso en tu habitación?  
Azula lo miró. Se veía bastante incómodo con la situación. Ella no tenía problema con la ropa interior que Katara le había prestado, pero si Zuko lo tenía simplemente podía decírselo.

-Claro, lo siento. No quería incomodarte.  
Tomó su ropa y marchó a su habitación.  
Zuko suspiró. Tal vez mantener a Azula en el grupo no sería tan difícil como creyó.


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets of the past 8

Avatar: the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenece.

* * *

Zuko era más alto y ancho que Azula; así que, naturalmente, su ropa no era exactamente de su talle. Como sus botas y pantalones no estaban arruinados, decidió conservarlos, pero la nueva camisa era obviamente grande. Cada cinco minutos se le caía un hombro, o debía ajustar el atado en su cintura.  
De todos modos, era mejor que seguir con su antigua camisa y su tapado rasgados, cubiertos de sangre.

En la noche de su primer día oficialmente curada, el grupo decidió hacer un pequeño interrogatorio con la ayuda de Toph, para asegurarse de que en realidad había perdido la memoria.  
Hicieron todo tipo de preguntas, algunas un poco groseras, e incluso algunas bromas. Preguntaron de dónde venía, como llegó al bosque, como encontró a Zuko, etc. Algunas de ellas no tenían respuesta, pero las demás concordaban con todo lo que les contó Zuko.

Dos días después, Azula comprendía perfectamente lo que Zuko quiso decir con que no todos se comportarían amigables. A esa altura, había tenido al menos una pequeña conversación con cada integrante del grupo, y entendió que intentar llevarse bien con todos en el grupo era como hacer que un ejército cruce un campo enemigo, y esperar que ninguno salga herido (o al menos eso dijo Sokka.

Aang, Sokka, Toph, Teo y El Duque le agradaron al instante. Haru se veía amable, pero la miraba demasiado cada vez que se ajustaba la ropa, y eso la perturbó un poco. Atrapó a Sokka haciendo lo mismo un par de veces, pero al menos lo hacía con mas discreción que el maestro tierra, y tampoco le molestaba demasiado.

Por otro lado, Katara y Suki hablaban con ella cuando era realmente necesario, y luego no le dirigían la palabra en todo el día. Nadie quiso decirle por qué se veían tan molestas, y eventualmente, ella dejó de preguntar. Siguió intentando hablar con ellas varias veces, pero sin éxito.  
No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que era un problema personal. Ambas hablaban con el resto del grupo muy amablemente, obviamente algo había ocurrido entre ellas, aunque no sabía qué.

Aun así no pasó los tres días desde que había sanado tratando de hablar con ellas. Quería ser amable, pero si querían actuar como arpías, allá ellas.

* * *

Luego de la cena, todos se fueron a dormir.  
Por más que lo intentó, Azula no logró conciliar el sueño. En los últimos días tuvo tiempo para formar decenas de preguntas en su cabeza, y sabía que no lograría descansar hasta hallar respuestas.  
Salió de la cama y se puso el tapado sobre la ropa interior. No era mucho, pero al menos evitaría la brisa en la espalda.

Salió de su habitación. La luna iluminaba levemente el templo, lo que la salvó de golpearse con cada pared en su camino.  
Aunque no quería ser entrometida, no puso evitar husmear un poco en las puertas entreabiertas del pasillo. Había un baño, dos dormitorios vacíos, una pequeña biblioteca, la habitación de Sokka, y varios lugares abandonados.  
Si recordaba bien, la siguiente puerta debía ser lo que estaba buscando. Empujó suavemente la puerta y entró a la habitación de Zuko.

Se acercó un poco más y vio a Zuko durmiendo en su cama. Se inclinó para despertarlo, pero dudó. El trabajaba duro durante el día; y ella lo sabía. La noche era el único momento en el que todos podían descansar luego de un largo día de entrenamiento.  
Decidió dejarse de tonterías. Si no lo despertaba ella no dormiría en toda la noche, prefería que al menos fueran dos.

Empujó levemente la espalda descubierta del maestro.  
-Zuko...  
El no movió ni un músculo.  
-Oye, estás despierto?  
Pero aún nada.  
-ZUKO!  
-Quién...

Zuko abrió los ojos de inmediato y se sentó en su cama, con una llama instantánea en su mano. Pero en lugar de encontrar a un enemigo mortal, se encontró con Azula junto a su cama, en ropa interior y un poco asustada.

-Azula?  
-Puedes apagar eso, por favor?  
Zuko encendió una vela y apagó la llama en su mano.  
-Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
-No podía dormir.

Zuko la miró. En realidad no esperaba esa respuesta. Azula no se acercaba a su cama por falta de sueño desde los cuatro años.  
Quitó las mantas de encima y se sentó en la cama.

Azula se avergonzó un poco al notar que no usaba camisa para dormir. Evitaba mirarlo mientras entrenaba con Aang, para evitar preguntas como: Por qué tienes esa cara? (Aunque probablemente no preguntarían eso, a menos que estén varios minutos observándola). Pero estando solos en su habitación, era casi imposible ignorarlo.  
Decidió olvidar eso por el momento (una tarea un poco difícil para ella), y centrarse en las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.  
Se sentó junto a Zuko en la cama y preguntó:

-Dónde estamos, Zuko?  
-Estamos en mi habitación.  
Azula lo miró. Hablaba en serio?  
-No, me refiero a DÓNDE estamos; que es este lugar, y por qué está sobre un abismo.  
-Oh. Bueno, este es el Templo Aire del Oeste. Aquí solían vivir los antiguos maestros aire.  
-Solían vivir? Por qué ya no viven aquí?

Zuko pensó un poco antes de formular una respuesta. No le había mencionado nada sobre la guerra, pero supuso que eventualmente debía decirle.  
-Para explicar eso debo comenzar cien años atrás, pero no debes interrumpir hasta que termine, de acuerdo?  
-Está bien.  
-Hace cien años, los maestros aire...  
-Los maestros aire que vivían aquí?

Zuko la miró con impaciencia. No habían pasado ni diez segundos desde que prometió no interrumpirlo.  
Azula captó la mirada.  
-Lo siento.  
-Como decía, los maestros aire vivían en este templo. De hecho, hay varios templos alrededor del mundo.  
Azula se acercó mas y se preparó para un cuento de dormir.

* * *

No fue un cuento de dormir en absoluto.  
Zuko dijo varias veces durante la historia que no se asustara, pero, guerras? invasiones? genocidios? Sonaba como demasiado sufrimiento.

Zuko le contó sobre la guerra en unos minutos, tal vez media hora. Pero evitó la parte en que el Señor del Fuego era su padre, o que el también era su hijo, y la mayoría de los detalles de la Nación del fuego.  
Cuando término la historia, Azula estaba a su lado, asimilando la información en su cabeza. Creyó ver una lágrima bajando por su mejilla, pero pudo ser la luz de la vela.

-Por qué nadie me dijo todo esto antes?  
-Acababas de ser herida por una pantera-serpiente, y salvarte la vida era una prioridad. Cuando te mejoraste...supongo que estábamos muy aliviados como para hablar de guerra.  
Azula asintió. El esperaba verla enfurecer, que quemara algo, que intentara golpearlo, o algo.  
Luego recordó que no recordaba como hacer fuego control.

En lugar de eso, se mantuvo calmada, pero triste.

Para Zuko, ver a Azula triste era una experiencia totalmente desconocida. Claro que la había visto llorar decenas de veces cuando eran niños, pero esta vez era diferente. Azula no estaba afligida por algo egoísta y tonto, estaba triste por todo el sufrimiento que había causado la guerra; por todas las personas afectadas, y todas las civilizaciones exterminadas.  
Descubrió que verla de esta manera era peor que cien destierros.

-Oye, tampoco es tu culpa.  
Tal vez lo era en parte, pero no era tan idiota como para decírselo.  
Pensó que debía animarla de algún modo.  
-Cuando éramos niños, a veces te sentías triste, como ahora.  
-En serio?  
-Sip. Y siempre era yo el encargado de animarte. Por suerte, conozco un arma secreta para hacerte reír, que nadie más conoce.

Antes de que Azula pudiese preguntar, Zuko comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello.  
-Que estás...  
Azula trató de hablar, pero era difícil pensar bien mientras reía sin control.  
Zuko río con ella. Incluso con los años, no había olvidado ese detalle sobre ella. Era mas útil ahora que no podía lanzarle bolas de fuego.

-Que estás diciendo? Habla mas claro, quieres?  
Azula logró contenerse por un momento, lo suficiente para tirar a Zuko a su derecha de la cama.  
Pero Zuko seguía siendo más fuerte que ella. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y continuó con su labor.

-Quieres que me detenga?  
De nuevo, Azula no pudo articular una palabra.  
-No? De acuerdo, pero solo porque tú lo pediste.

Bajó las manos del cuello al estómago, a cada lado del torso.

Si Azula pudiera hablar en ese momento, probablemente lo insultaría de pies a cabeza. Pero se encontraba demasiado ocupada tratando de dejar de reír como tonta.  
Zuko descubrió que, así como verla afligida era un tormento, tenerla riendo bajo él, lo ponía de buen humor.  
Así siguieron por varios minutos. Aunque ni él mismo lo creía, Zuko logró hacerla pasar de lágrimas de tristeza a lágrimas de risa en menos de veinte minutos.


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets of the past 9  
Antes de comenzar quisiera aclarar:  
A diferencia de la historia original, pueden pasar varias semanas, o meses antes del cometa. Creo que unos pocos días no sería suficiente para profundizar la historia.  
También pienso agregar un poco de ambas parejas: Sokkla y Zucest. Algo así como que estuviesen compitiendo sin saberlo ;)  
Ambas parejas estarán en esta historia (si alguien se está preguntando por Zucest, me refiero a ambas como parejas románticas).  
Planeo hacer una historia larga. Los últimos dos capítulos fueron cortos, porque eran una especie de pasaje. Quiero que el grupo se acostumbre un poco más a la llegada de Azula, pero de eso se trataba en parte el capítulo anterior.  
Azula se llevará mejor con los chicos que con las chicas por ahora, y se divertirán bastante juntos, pero lo dejaré para mas adelante.  
Por ultimo, cualquier idea es bienvenida. Si quieres que agregue algo, o alguna idea para un capítulo, o lo que sea, déjalo en los comentarios :D

* * *

Katara se levantó segunda. Antes ella solía ser la primera en levantarse, cuando solo eran cuatro en el grupo. Era una de las pequeñas ventajas de ser la encargada del desayuno. Mientras todos dormían, ella podía tener un poco de tiempo para sí misma

Pero desde que llegó el Sr "me levanto con el sol", a Katara se le acabaron las mañanas para sí misma.  
En realidad, el se alejaba lo más posible de ella, y ella no tenía ningún deseo de acercarse a él; pero era difícil concentrarse cuando él estaba en el mismo templo...en la misma NACIÓN que ella.  
Afortunadamente, la tercera en levantarse era Suki.  
A diferencia de Katara, Suki no tenía rencor hacia Zuko. Claro que lo que ocurrió con su aldea no le gustó en absoluto; pero siguió adelante.  
En realidad, Suki y Zuko comenzaron a llevarse bien luego de la Roca Hirviente. Descubrieron que tenían algo en común: sus habilidades de batalla. Luego de esas clases en la isla Kioshi, Sokka no se interesó en aprender nuevas técnicas. Zuko, por otro lado, había comprendido que el conocimiento era un arma muy valiosa. Además, había visto a Suki capturando al alcaide en la prisión, y sería útil aprender a patear traseros sin fuego control o sus espadas.

Así que un buen día, Zuko le preguntó si podía darle algunas clases.  
Suki se sorprendió un poco. No esperaba que el hijo del Señor del Fuego le pidiera clases a una guerrera Kioshi; pero resultó ser un buen alumno, y aprendió mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

Cerca de la media mañana, todos estaban levantados. Pero no por voluntad propia.

Katara quitó las sábanas de todo ser viviente en el Templo, y los invocó en el patio exterior.  
Todos estaban un poco adormecidos, o totalmente dormidos sobre el suelo, pero ella siguió hablando del tema que arrasaría con todo el grupo:  
-No hay nada para desayunar!  
Pero nadie movió un músculo. Probablemente porque la mayoría seguía dormida.  
Katara comenzaba a impacientarse. Tomó agua de la olla, que a esta altura estaba helada, y se la lanzó al grupo dormilón.

Toph, Sokka, Azula y El Duque acabaron empapados, pero pusieron atención.  
-Esto se acabó! Cada día les digo: "Hay que traer más comida, Sokka", "Hay que buscar un mercado, Aang". Pero me escucharon? Nooo...

Aang habló.  
-Tienes razón. Tenemos que buscar un mercado. Debe haber un pueblo cerca de aquí.  
Sokka lo miró como si bromeara.  
-Espera, espera. En serio crees que hay un pueblo cerca de aquí, en medio de la nada?  
-Bueno, por qué no?  
-Oh claro! Qué tal si bajamos por el abismo? Seguro que habrá cientos de pueblos allí.  
-Sokka, Aang habla en serio. Debemos buscar al otro lado del abismo. Los pueblos de la Nación del Fuego están en todos lados. No será muy difícil.

Quince minutos después, todos estaban vestidos con sus ropas de la Nación del Fuego y listos para subir a Appa. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph y Azula irían; mientras que Suki, Haru, Teo y El Duque esperarían. Después de todo, Appa no podía llevarlos a todos.

Estaban subiendo a Appa, cuando Katara recordó algo.  
-Un minuto, cómo pagaremos la comida?  
-Zuko la pagará.  
-Acaso porque es el Príncipe obtiene todo gratis?  
-Lo único que podría obtener gratis en la Nación del Fuego, es ser ejecutado. Pero traje bastante dinero conmigo, así que estaremos bien.  
-Oh.

Al otro lado del bisonte, Azula se mantenía inmóvil junto a las patas del animal. Zuko, Aang, y Katara ya habían subido, y Sokka estaba ayudando a Toph a hacer lo mismo.  
-Oye, no vas a subir?  
Azula miró a Sokka.  
-Nunca volé en Appa...que yo recuerde.  
Sokka pensó un momento. Nop, nunca.

Azula y Sokka se llevaban bastante bien. No eran amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero el acabó creyendo la historia de la memoria.  
Además, Azula no se comportó como una psicópata, que es lo que él esperaba de ella.

-Y qué hay con eso?  
-Bueno...no se cae?  
Tampoco se comportó tan...inteligente como esperaba.  
-Tranquila, Appa no se cae...casi nunca.  
Extendió su mano hacia ella. Pero no la tomó.  
-Si te hace sentir mejor, es más probable que Zuko caiga primero.  
-Oye! Escuché eso!  
Azula lo miró. Estaba bromeando. Como siempre.  
Tomó su mano y subió.

Finalmente salieron del Templo. En lugar de doblar en dirección al bosque, siguieron hasta cruzar el otro lado del precipicio. Aunque no se veía muy prometedor, no estaba tan árido como el lado opuesto.  
Volaron por varios minutos, en los cuales Azula habló sin parar.

-Wow! Apenas se puede ver el bosque desde aquí!  
Cada dos segundos, codeaba a Sokka (que estaba sentado a su izquierda) y le daba la charla turística sobre la vista. Intentó hacerlo con la persona a su derecha, pero era Toph, y pensó que no estaría tan interesada.  
Sokka la escuchaba y asentía. Ya había hecho cientos de estos viajes, pero las personas nuevas siempre se emocionaban.

Se preguntó que pasaba por la cabeza de Azula. Desde que llegó al Templo, se volvió totalmente expresiva. Todo lo que pensaba, inmediatamente salía por su boca.  
Esto no era tan irritante como esperaba. Nunca fue muy bueno leyendo las expresiones de las chicas. Por lo general hablaban "entre líneas", y eso era un misterio para el. La sutileza nunca fue su fuerte; prefería que le dijeran las cosas de frente, sin adivinanzas.  
Al menos Azula no hacía eso. En los últimos cinco días (desde que apareció en el Templo) dijo todo lo que pensaba, y lo dijo frente a frente a los demás. No lo hizo con Katara, pero nadie está tan loco.  
Pensó que si todo el mundo actuara como Azula, los problemas para conseguir pareja habrían acabado.

No tuvieron que volar demasiado antes de encontrar un pequeño pueblo. Se aseguraron de ir en la dirección opuesta a la Capital. Probablemente estarían buscando a Zuko y tal vez a Azula y Aang por toda la zona. Mientras más alejados, mejor.  
Descendieron antes de llegar. No podían aparecer en un bisonte volador sin ser atrapados.

A pesar de estar alejado de otras ciudades, parecía tener bastantes recursos. Esperaban ver calles de tierra y unos pocos puestos de comida, pero se encontraron con calles muy cuidadas, con un suelo de piedras al estilo de las grandes ciudades. Los árboles estaban colocados en filas, brindando sombra del sol de verano.  
El pueblo entero no alcanzaría un kilómetro de lado a lado, pero lo que faltaba en cantidad, lo tenían en calidad. Había menos casas que comercios, pero todo el conjunto era digno de apreciación.

Cuando todos bajaron, Appa y Momo se escondieron detrás de un pequeño relieve. Katara miró a Sokka y sonrió.  
-Así que no hay ningún pueblo cerca, eh?  
Sokka la miró un poco molesto.  
-De acuerdo, tuvimos suerte esta vez. Pero no es algo que nos pase dos veces en un día.  
-De qué estás hablando? Este lugar se ve muy bien!  
Pero a medida que se acercaban, notaron detalles que no vieron a distancia. Lo más notorio fue el silencio. Esperaban escuchar niños jugando o ancianas hablando en la puerta de sus hogares, pero el sonido de la leve brisa golpeó en sus oídos.

-Que extraño- dijo Toph-, no logro sentir a nadie más que nosotros.  
Azula se movió nerviosamente.  
-Alguien más siente este lugar... demasiado solitario?  
Todos miraron alrededor.  
Aang habló.  
-Toph, hay alguien más en el pueblo?  
-No lo creo. Hay demasiado silencio. Además, sentiría sus vibraciones a distancia.  
Katara miró los puestos vacíos. Todo parecía estar en orden.  
-Parece estar abandonado.  
-Deberíamos separarnos y buscar pistas.  
(Sí, eso lo saqué de Scooby Doo XD)

Todos miraron a Aang.  
-Buscar pistas de qué?  
-No lo sé, todo el pueblo parece estar abandonado. Deberíamos asegurarnos de que no sea una trampa... o algo así.  
Zuko, que no había hablado desde que llegaron, agregó:  
-Nos aseguraremos de que no halla nadie, y luego tomamos lo que necesitemos.  
-No me siento muy cómodo con robar.  
Sokka interrumpió.  
-Piénsalo Aang: Si no hay nadie en la tienda a la que robas, en realidad estás robando?  
-...Supongo que no.  
-Ése es el espíritu! Tú ve con Katara y Zuko, yo iré con Toph y Azula.  
Katara lo miró y dijo:  
-Yo no iré con el! Tú ve con ellos si quieres.  
-Bien. Zuko, Aang y yo iremos por un lado, tú, Toph y Azula irán por otro.  
-Ni lo pienses.

Toph comenzaba a aburrirse de la discusión.  
-De acuerdo! Chispitas y Pies Ligeros por un lado, Sokka y Princesa por otro. Yo iré con Princesita.  
-Creí que Azula iría con Sokka.  
-Ella es Princesa. Tú eres Princesita.  
Sokka miró a Toph.  
-Tienes que trabajar más en tus apodos. Estás perdiendo el toque.  
Zuko interrumpió.  
-Busquen en las tiendas y las casas. Si no encuentran a nadie, tomen lo que quieran. Si se cruzan con alguien, dennos una señal.  
-Qué señal?  
-La que sea. Hagan fuego o tierra control para verlos. Esa es la señal.  
-Entendido.

* * *

Azula caminaba junto a Sokka en silencio. Hablar era una de sus actividades favoritas, pero el silencio del pueblo era contagioso, y finalmente los envolvió.  
Comenzaron revisando los comercios. Entraron en una tienda de comida (a petición de Sokka, por supuesto).  
Miraron bajo las mesas y detrás del mostrador, pero no había nadie.  
-De acuerdo, está vacío. Tienes hambre?  
-No deberíamos seguir buscando?  
-Claro que sí, es nuestra tarea. Y la haremos después de un sano pre-almuerzo.  
Azula sonrió.  
-Bueno... atrasarnos unos minutos no matará a nadie. Y quién soy yo para contradecirte?

Comenzaron a tomar todo lo que encontraron tras el mostrador. Y para hacerlo más interesante, dividieron las ganancias a la mitad.  
-El primero en comer su mitad, gana.  
-Hecho.  
Sokka esperaba ganar con ventaja, pero Azula no se quedó atrás. Tuvo que comer tres cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo para seguir el paso. Aunque estuvo a punto de morir ahogado un par de veces, logró vencerla.  
Aún con trozos de comida saliendo de su boca, sonrió triunfante.  
-Te gané.  
Azula lo miró con cara rara, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. Luego largó comenzó a reír a carcajadas.  
Sokka se sorprendió un poco. Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?  
-De qué te ríes? Yo gané!  
Luego de tres minutos, Azula logró dejar de reír para hablar.  
-Creí que bromeabas cuando dijiste que ganaste, pero hablabas en serio, verdad?  
-De qué estás hablando?  
-Cuando termine mi parte de la comida, creí que había quedado claro que yo gané, así que comencé a comer de tu parte. En serio pensaste que estabas ganando?

El la miró estupefacto. No había forma de que una niña le ganara en un concurso de comer.  
-Es... es en serio?  
Azula lo golpeó en el brazo y sonrió.  
-Claro que no! Pero debiste ver tu rostro cuando te dije que una niña te ganó!  
Sokka estaba confuso. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de quién había ganado en realidad.  
-Entonces... yo gané, verdad?  
-Ajá. Bien hecho. Seguimos buscando?

El sentido del humor debía ser de familia. Sus bromas eran tan "buenas" como las de Zuko, pero al menos Azula lo intentaba. A lo mejor podía enseñarle algunos de sus mejores bromas en algún momento.  
-Vamos.

* * *

Una hora después, todos estaban reunidos en un parque, en el centro del pequeño pueblo.  
Cuando todos se sentaron bajo uno de los árboles, Aang habló.  
-Encontraron algo?  
-Si te refieres a personas, no tuvimos suerte. Katara y yo recorrimos las casas, pero no había nadie.  
-Tampoco en las tiendas. Azula y yo buscamos en las tiendas de...  
-Comida?  
-Como adivinaste?  
-Aang y yo miramos en los lugares abiertos y una tienda de ropa, pero no hay nadie, ni siquiera un insecto.  
-Han notado que no encontramos ninguna tienda de armas, o algo así?

El grupo miró a Katara. Ahora que lo decía, no vieron espadas o armas en absoluto en todo el pueblo.  
Azula no era fanática de hablar con Katara, pero aun así lo hizo.  
-Es verdad. Y Zuko tiene razón; ni siquiera vimos insectos. Todo el lugar se ve... vacío.  
-Vaya, no lo habíamos notado. Como sea, el resto nos espera en el templo; yo digo que nos vayamos de una vez, y regresemos cuando necesitemos más comida, o queramos ropa nueva.  
-Y si hay otras personas cuando regresemos?  
-Entonces, misterio resuelto! Todo el pueblo se fue de vacaciones por un día, y regresaron con recuerdos del viaje para todos.

Katara no apreció el comentario de Sokka, pero aun así supuso que tenía razón. Si el pueblo en realidad estaba abandonado, no había nada de malo en tomar un par de cosas para el resto del grupo.

Claro que una vez que aceptó la idea, el "par de cosas" se convirtió en pan, carne, vegetales frescos, heno para Appa, frutas, velas y mantas nuevas.

Sabía que no debía escuchar a Sokka.

Terminaron de colocar todo sobre la montura después del mediodía; luego de deshacerse de varios kilos totalmente innecesarios de madera que encontraron en la casa de... alguien.  
-En serio, para qué diablos queremos madera? Hay un bosque entero al otro lado del Templo!  
-Solo pensé que podía sernos útil en algún momento, de acuerdo?  
-Lo único que hace es cargarle más peso a Appa.  
Mientras los hermanos de la Tribu Agua discutían, Zuko se sumía en sus pensamientos.

La guerra había traído decenas de tragedias al mundo en los cien años, entre ellas las enfermedades. Generalmente no se expandían en masa, pero cuando lo hacían, era la sentencia de muerte de una población.  
Era simplemente su teoría, pero era posible que eso obligase a los ciudadanos a irse.  
No se sorprendería mucho si fuese verdad. En varias ciudades hacían eso. La persona enferma podía irse con su propia voluntad, evitando el mal a los demás, o era expulsado a la fuerza.  
Pero eso ocurría solo en pueblos de muy bajos recursos, que no pueden darse el lujo de medicinas.

Quienquiera que estuviese a cargo en esa ciudad, era oficialmente el gobernador más incompetente del mundo. En lugar de usar el dinero en medicinas, les dio a los ciudadanos enfermos comodidades y lujos que podían esperar. Tal vez toda la ciudad tuvo que evacuar.  
Si todas esas personas en realidad evacuaron por una enfermedad, es posible que a esas alturas la mayoría ya no estuviese en este mundo. Esa era una posibilidad; tal vez llegaron a una ciudad a tiempo, donde pudieran cuidar de ellos.

Pero esa era solo una teoría suya.  
De todos modos, no pudo ser un mal mortal. Si lo fuese, todo el grupo estaría desmayado en el suelo a esa altura.  
Tal vez hablaría al respecto con los demás, al llegar al Templo. O... podía no decirlo, y evitar la rabieta de todos y el castigo por no hablar antes.  
Zuko había terminado la Academia hace años, y aun así debía evitar ser castigado. Si no fuese el mismo, pensaría que era irónicamente cómico. Pero sí se trataba de él mismo, así que no habló del tema y evitó una pelea. Por el bien de los demás, por supuesto.


End file.
